Vice Versa
by Myamora Malefoy
Summary: Scorpius et Albus. Deux inséparables. Deux meilleurs amis. Les choses sont allés plus loin. Grâce à la petite amie de Scorpius. Comment le trio se sont-ils rendu vers cette expérience...Point de vue à la première personne, d'abord par Myranda la petite amie de Scorpius et ensuite par Scorpius. rated T À LA RECHERCHE D'UNE/UN BÊTA READER!


_Bonjour à tous! Il y a très longtemps, presque 15 ans j'écrivais des fanfictions. Mais tout pleins, je n'ai plus accès à mon ancien compte. Je me nommais à l'époque Myamora Malefoy._

 _Bon alors voilà après lecture de Harry Potter et The Cursed Child, j'ai décidé d'explorer la bisexualité de Scorpius Malefoy ( on le sait tous qu'il est amoureux d'Albus, mais lui n'a pas de l'air au courant haha). Les textes sont écrit à la première personne. On a deux points de vue, celui de Myranda, la petite amie de Scorpius et le point de vue de Scorpius._

 _L'histoire commence par ''la fin''. Ils ont alors 17 ans. Je vous laisse découvrir les circonstances._

 ** _De plus je suis à la recherche d'une bêta reader. Sachant que mon français n'est pas très bon._**

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter et les personnages de l'univers et des livres appartiennent à JK. Rowling qui accepte si gentillement de nous les prêter. Myranda m'appartient._

 _Je suis toujours ouverte aux critiques constructives :)_

 _Et j'adore les reviews! Ne vous gênez surtout pas!_

 **Myranda**

Cela fait quelques heures que je suis assise sur le bord de la fenêtre de cet hôtel de luxe pour moldu. Je suis incapable de dormir. Les images tournent dans ma tête, sans cesse comme un film. . . .Il. Je jette rapidement un coup d'oeil au lit. Ce que je vois me pince le coeur. Mon petit ami nu enlaçant le corps nu de son meilleur ami. L'image est agréable. Les deux étant d'une beauté déconcertante. Ce qui fait mal c'est que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir un tel amour de la part de Scorpius. Non cet amour, il le réserve à lui. Pourtant j'ai accepté de lui donner mon coeur.

Je regarde le soleil se lever sur Londres, cigarette lié à mes lèvres pulpeuse, essayant de voir comment tout cela à commencer et quand cela a dégénéré entre le champagne et la cocaïne.

Je me souviens la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, l'été de nos 16 ans. Il était en vacance avec son père et sa petite amie de l'époque dans les Hamptons( eh oui, les familles riches moldus ou mage ont le fichu même stéréotype...tu viens de New York? Tu es riches? Vacance dans les Hamptons!) . Rose Weasley. Une belle grande rousse à la silhouette fragile, un air de pureté sur son visage. Et lui grand, fine musculature, une de ses machoirs coupé au couteau. Des cheveux blond, des yeux aciers.

Leur souafle de Quidditch était tombé sur ma bouteille de champagne ( oui j'aime le champagne...un peu trop). Il s'est alors dirigé vers moi pour reprendre leur souafle. J'ai remonté mes immenses lunettes soleil blanche sur ma tête. Laissant voir ainsi mes yeux bleus azurs.

''Tu sais que tu viens de renverser une bouteille de champagne à 1500 gallions…''

J'étais mi-amusé mi-fâché. Et lui tout sourire. Mon coeur avait fait un 360, me faisant presque oublier l'espace d'un moment mon parfait petit ami de l'époque. Mon jumeau regardait la scène amusé. Il avait ce plaisir de me regarder jouer, car pendant ce temps là lui il pouvait aussi reluqué. Dans ce cas-ci c'était la beauté sauvage et pure de la rouquine.

'' Oh je peux t'en payer une autre au bal en blanc de ce soir sans problème'' M'avait-il répondu.

Je lui avait relancé le souafle, un peu plus brusque que souhaité Je remarquai le clin d'oeil de mon frère à Rose.

Le bal en blanc était une soirée organisée par ma mère. Depuis la mort de mon père, ma mère organisait soirée par-dessus soirée. Mine de rien cela encourageait mon alcoolisme et celui de mon frère. Il adorait ses soirées, il séduisait trop facilement les jeunes pucelles impressionné par notre richesse...d'ailleurs elle ne restait pas vierge bien longtemps quand mon frère était dans les le monde le savait, tout le monde savait que l'on consommait. Mauvais garçon , mauvaise fille. On le savait et on adorait ça.

La mort de mon père avait été dure pour notre famille. Il est mort exécuté par le gouvernement. Trop près des non-mages...et surtout il finançait l'armée de la révolution. Eh oui les mages des États-Unis ont été en guerre...pendant 20 lois envers les non-mages étant beaucoup trop sévère. Je n'aime pas que mes pensées divaguent sur la politique archaïque des mages aux USA. L'exécution des chefs de la révolution à refroidi les ardeurs de plusieurs familles. J'avais 12 ans lors de cet exécution de masse. Moi, mon frère jumeau et ma mère avons assistés à cet exécution. Par chance ma famille était bien aimé, les gens ont eu pitié de nous. Oh je me perds encore dans ses souvenir douloureux. Ceux qui me donne envie de m'enfuir avec blanche-neige et les 7 nains... Le bal en blanc. C'était la fête la plus attendu de l'été dans la haute-classe des mages. Ma famille, on est la troisième famille la plus riche dans le monde des sorciers.

Comme d'habitude ma mère se soir la était resplendissante. Elle passait plus pour ma grande soeur. Notre ressemblance était frappante. Un magnifique visage en forme de coeur, des lèvres pulpeuses, une longue chevelure noire. Je me souviens que pour cet été la mes pointes étaient colorés de vert, un espèce d'ombré avec le noir. Je portais mon rouge à lèvre vert foncé. Ma mère un rouge sang. Notre peau était pâle. Deux femme splendides. Mon frère nous accompagnait, de sa machoir mi-homme mi-enfant, un regard enjôleur, ses cheveux châtain décoloré par le soleil coiffé à la James Dean. Vraiment on avait la classe.

Ma mère portait une robe en dentelle blanche, attachée à son cou et avec un décolleté qui descendait jusqu'au nombril. C'est avec ses atouts qu'elle a su charmer Drago Malefoy. Au moins avec elle, il savait qu'elle ne courrait pas après son argent, comme plusieurs autres femmes après la mort d'Astoria.

Mon histoire d'amour avec Scorpius, ne commence pas avec Scorpius. Mais bien avec l'histoire d'amour de ma mère et de son père.

Après cette soirée, ils ont commencé à se fréquenter, plus sérieusement. Comme des adolescents.

Ce que j'ai fait durant cette soirée? Scorpius m'a ramené une bouteille de champagne. J'ai rit, je l'ai ouverte et j'ai fait exploser le champagne sur la robe de Rose. Je l'avoue c'était purement volontaire. Mon frère me regardait malicieusement. Car il pouvait enfin voir les petits mamelons de la demoiselle à travers la robe de soie blanc cassé de la jolie rousse. Elle me regardait avec des yeux jugeurs, comme si j'étais la pire saloppe qu'elle est connu. Au fond elle n'avait pas tort de me juger ainsi. J'ai toujours aimé flirter. J'ai un corps à faire jalouser les filles et faire baver les garçons. Du moins si on aime les courbes. Je ne suis pas obèse, mais je ne suis pas du type athlétique non plus. J'aime trop les bonnes choses pour ça. J'ai un corps de type sablier et j'aime le mettre en valeur. Mon copain de l'époque me regardait avec un air amusé. Il le savait que j'avais faite exprès. On se connaissait depuis longtemps, mais on avait commencer à sortir ensemble à la fin de ma 5ème année. Il était plus vieux que moi, joueur de Quidditch professionnel pour les États-Unis, à la position de gardien. Il était grand( plus grand que Scorpius), le teint basané, les yeux en amande rieur, de long cheveu noir. C'était un amérindien. Et il avait de ses muscles… Alors Scorpius ce soir là était pour moi qu'un autre garçon qui me regardait et avec lequel je pouvais jouer. Mais attention j'ai toujours été fidèle. Je nais jamais franchi la limite

Nos parents étant un couple( Drago cet été là habitait pratiquement avec nous) on est devenu rapidement amis cet été là. Il me parlait souvent de son ami Albus(déjà à cet époque je doutais que cet amitié, n'était pas seulement de l'amitié), de serpentard et de Poudlard. Moi je lui parlais aussi de l'école. Mais rarement de mon copain. Je parlais plus de mes copines qui au final n'était pas vraiment mes copines. Il m'avait demandé d'essayer d'être gentille avec Rose. Et croyez-moi, ça, ça demandait des efforts. Notre relation entre elle et moi était très tendu. Et puis la rentré scolaire arriva et on retourna chacun dans notre école respective.

Mon frère s'absentait aussi de plus en plus. Je le savais qu'il s'enfonçait dans un endroit que je ne pouvais pas le suivre. Il commençait à se faire secret cet été là. Comme mon père avant son arrestation et son exécution…

À Noël, Drago demanda ma mère en mariage. Entre temps mon stupide frère jumeau s'est faite arrêter pour avoir été impliqué dans la création d'une cellule de révolution. Mon parfait petit ami et moi on s'est laissé. Il m'a quitté pour une jolie petite blonde journaliste sportive. J'ai perdu mes amies au passage. Le terme ''school slut'' m'allait bien. J'ai couché avec le copain de ma meilleure amie. Et je n'étais JAMAIS à jeun. J'étais seule, les drogues moldue étaient facile d'accès. Mes professeurs, ma mère ne savait plus comment m'aider. J'avais perdu mon frère et mon entourage. À la fin de l'année scolaire ma mère et moi on a déménagé chez les Malefoy. Elle espérait ainsi faire en sorte de recommencer à zéro. Laissant tomber le combat contre le gouvernement pour faire sortir mon jumeau de prison. Je la détestais. Je détestais le monde entier à ce moment.

 **Scorpius**

J'ai l'esprit encore embrouillé. Peut-être le champagne ou le souvenir des baisers chauds d'Albus. Baiser que j'ai rêvé depuis trop longtemps. Je sais qu'il manque quelqu'un dans se lit trop grand d'hôtel. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de croiser son regard qui demandera si je l'aime encore. Je l'aime elle...je l'aime lui. Je colle encore plus fort Albus contre moi. C'est une sensation agréable et nouvelle. Je sais qu'il va falloir éclaircir notre relation à Miranda et moi, sans la blessée. Dès que je l'ai rencontré j'ai su qu'on serait amis, proches. Je ne savais pas encore à ce point. J'étais avec Rose Weasley.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'on était ensemble, j'avais enfin réussi. J'ai travaillé très fort pour l'avoir celle-la. Et mon père m'avait donné la permission de l'invité dans les Hamptons aux États-Unis. J'aimais bien cet endroit avec ces plages et terrain de Quidditch. Je voulais faire découvrir cet endroit à Rose. Je ne cacherai pas que je voulais l'impressionner aussi. Les Hamptons était la place des gens de la haute-société. Même si mon père a essayé de me tenir loin de ce monde, il en était impossible. On était riche c'était comme ça. Il était invité aux soirées et au bal. Et surtout il était célibataire, veuf. Un bachelor de rêve pour les veuves. Mon père ne faisait vraiment pas son âge. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux à nouveau avec une femme, il le méritait.

Donc c'est sur une plage dans les Hamptons que j'ai rencontré Myranda.

On jouait à se lancer le souafle sur la plage, moi, Rose et quelques autres jeunes de la place. Tous des enfants de sorciers riche. C'était un bel après-midi ensoleillé et chaud. Les filles en bikini, les gars en bedaines. Ma peau durant cet été avait prit des petites teintes. Et je dois avouer que j'aimais plutôt ça. Bref, le souafle se dirigea directement vers ce qui semblait être une table de service. J'accourrai pour aller chercher la balle. C'était une très belle fille qui tenait le souafle. Pas comme Rose, qui se dépêchait vite de me rejoindre. Une beauté dangereuse qui se tenait devant moi. Tout sur elle criait sexe, genre de fille inapprochable. Très différente de Rose qui semblait si pure à côté d'elle. Je remarquai aussi le joli châtain à côté d'elle, sur le moment j'ai cru que c'était son petit ami, plus tard j'appris que c'était son frère jumeau. J'aurais dû deviner, les deux un regards séducteur...presque de chasseur.

''Tu sais que tu viens de renverser une bouteille de champagne à 1500 gallions.''

Elle était faussement fâché. J'ai compris alors que c'était ce genre de fille. Serpentard en renfermait pleins. Un peu bitch, qui se croit la reine du monde. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais avant de la connaître plus. Je décidai donc d'embarquer dans son jeu. Ça ne servait à rien d'aller contre ce genre de personne. Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire. Je suis presque sure que j'avais brisé le mur de glace.

''Oh mais je vais t'en apporter une autre ce soir au bal en blanc''

Voilà je venais de lui dire qu'on faisait partie du même monde. Elle me lança le souafle, fort pour une fille. Je remarquai du coin de l'oeil son frère qui tentait visiblement de charmer ma copine. Tout ce que je pouvais me dire c'est ''Bonne chance mon vieux''. Je n'ai jamais été de nature jaloux. Du moins pas avec Rose, ni avec Myranda. J'étais jaloux par-contre quand Albus était avec une autre fille. J'aurais du m'en rendre compte à cet époque qu'il comptait plus pour moi.

Rose ne semblait visiblement pas satisfaite de la tournure des choses.

''Tu vas vraiment lui amener une bouteille de champagne...je suis persuadé qu'elle en a des centaines.''

Sa jalousie m'amusait. Et elle avait raison. Mais dans ce monde valait vraiment mieu ne pas se faire d'ennemis. Et je ne voulais pas m'en faire, pas dans les Hamptons. Je ne voulais pas que mon été soit l'enfer. J'avais acquis une certaine popularité avec le quidditch et je dois avouer que ça me plaisait bien ce nouveau statut. Je donnai un bisous sur la joue de ma copine. Visiblement elle n'aimait pas ses deux là. Moi il m'intriguait.

J'avais très hâte à ce bal. C'était la première soirée du genre que j'allais. Et je dois avoué que Albus me manquait à ce moment précis. Ma première vrai grande soirée chez les gens de la haute. J'avais acheté une robe à Rose, blanc cassé, presque ivoire. Une couleur qui se mariait tellement bien avec ses taches de rousseur et ses cheveux de lionne. J'avais choisis une robe un peu de style bohème. Elle l'avait adoré quand je lui avais montré. J'avais choisi un ensemble décontracté qui allait ben avec sa robe, des pantalons de lin blancs, une camisole blanche avec une chemise ample, ouverte aussi en lin blanc. Ça restait très classe mais relaxe. Moi et Rose on faisait un très beau couple. J'étais fière de ma copine, je voulais la montrer au monde entier.

Mon père avait un costard blanc avec une chemise verte forêt. Aucune surprise ici. Le vert et argent n'était pas seulement les couleurs de la maison Serpentard, mais aussi de ma famille.

Une fois sur place, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Je me rendais compte du monde que mon père m'avait éloignée. Il avait une vingtaine de fontaine de diamant par lequel s'écoulait des punch brillant. Visiblement enchanté. Des chandelles blanches flottaient un peu partout sous le chapiteau. Tout le monde habillé dans les teintes de blanc, ça rajoutait un je ne sais quoi encore plus classe. Des instruments de musique blanc, jouaient sans musicien. J'étais fasciné. Rose me tenait fort la main. Ce n'était pas son monde. Elle se sentait intimidée. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Moi je me sentais comme un poisson dans l'eau à ma grande surprise.

Rapidement, mon père me laissa seul avec ma compagne. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai su qu'il avait passé la soirée avec la troisième sorcière la plus riche au monde et l'organisatrice de cette fête. Faut croire que tout à bien fonctionné, car ils sont mariés maintenant. J'ai su aussi que la magnifique et intrigante fille de la plage était la fille de cette femme.

Une fois seule avec Rose, je m'empressa de trouver Myranda. Elle était entouré de jeunes gens tous trop bien habillé verre de champagne à la main. Ils riaient tous aux éclats, mais elle se démarquait du lot. Je me rendis compte que beaucoup de fille de mon âge était très mince. Même Rose. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, mais ça donnait encore plus un air de je m'enfoutisme à la riche héritière. Elle portait une robe blanche bustier courte. Très courte. Toute les filles portaient des talons haut. Pas elle. Elle portait des Doc Martens blanches. Ses cheveux étaient remonté en chignon mal fait, comme si elle avait passé la nuit couché sur ses cheveux. Elle portait un gros choker de cuir blanc avec un gros anneaux de diamant. Se tenait à ses côtés son frère et de l'autre un jeune homme plus grand que moi. Je le reconnu rapidement. C'était le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch des États-Unis. Un jeune prodige de 18 ans. Il portait un bras protecteur sur les épaules de Myranda.

J'étais très intimidé par le groupe d'amis qui semblait avoir beaucoup de plaisir.

''Hum...je crois que je devais ceci.''

Le groupe me regarda. J'étais nerveux, mais je souriais, je serrai Rose contre moi. Me donnant plus de courage. Myranda prit la bouteille donna un coup de baguette, avec un accio 'tire-bouchon' confiant. En moins de 15 secondes, un tire-bouchon arriva dans sa main. En ouvrant la bouteille de champagne, le jet arriva directement sur Rose. Les gens étaient estomaqué. Il y avait des rires et des murmures. Je me dépêchai de mettre ma chemise sur les épaules de Rose. On voyait à présent à travers sa robe. Et on était en compagnie de prédateur.

''Haha...oops…''

Myranda était amusé. Tout le monde savait qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Je me souviens que j'ai du retenir ma bien-aimée pour ne pas qu'elle lui saute au cou. C'était la première confrontation directe d'une série. Car même si Rose faisait une tête de plus que Myranda, cette dernière ne s'en laissait pas imposer. Au contraire on aurait dit qu'elle adorait ça.

Je passai l'été tiraillé entre les deux. Mon père laissa tomber la villa de location pour aller vivre avec Myranda et sa mère. Moi et Rose on l'a suivit.

J'ai découvert une amie en Myranda. Celle que j'avais vu à la plage et à la soirée était très

différente. J'avais réussi à percer son bouclier. Il est vrai que c'est plus moi qui parlait.

Je me sentais écouter. Elle ne jugeait pas quand je disais que je m'ennuyais d'Albus. Elle écoutait mes péripéties avec ce dernier le sourire aux lèvres. Je crois qu'elle savait que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Moi je découvris une fille seule. Toujours entouré mais seuls. Son frère de qui elle était très proche se faisait absent. Son petit ami occupée avec le quidditch absent aussi. Sa mère avec mon père. Elle me parlait parfois de ses amies. Mais ne semblait pas très proche de celles-ci. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attachée aux gens. Comme moi elle aimait lire. Avait des bonnes notes à l'école. Pauvre Rose...je ne l'ai pas trompé, et jamais je l'aurais fait. J'ai demandé à Myranda d'être plus gentille avec Rose et j'ai demandé à Rose de faire de même. Les relations étaient tendus. Je faisais de l'insomnie cet été là, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris à en connaître plus sur ma nouvelle amie. Elle aussi était insomniaque. Alors elle buvait du champagne. Et parfois, elle prenait de sa petite poudre blanche qui provenait des moldues. De la cocaïne. Elle disait que cette poudre la gardait réveiller et s'amusait à dire que dormir était pour les faibles.

J'écrivais aussi à Albus à tous les deux jours. Je lui avais envoyé des photos de Myranda et sa mère. Il disait que mon père avait du goût et que je devrais laissé tomber Rose pour ma nouvelle amie. Il disait que c'était des blagues. Je suis persuadé qu'au fond s'en était pas tant. Il a toujours aimé les filles au look un peu marginal. On se souvient tous de la période Delphi...Même si on veut l'oublier. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi lui et Myranda n'ont jamais formé un couple. Ils ont le même côté un peu fou et plan de débile.

À la fin de l'été chacun de nous retourna dans son école respective. Mon père demanda sa mère en mariage à Noël, d'ailleurs elle était absente de ses festivités, cela m'avait déçu un peu. Sa mère disait qu'elle passait du temps avec son petit ami. Je savais que c'était un mensonge car elle m'avait écrit un peu avant pour me dire qu'il n'était plus ensemble.

Pour moi ce fut une excellente année ma 6ème. Rose et moi on était plus proche que jamais. J'étais maintenant capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et j'attendais de voir si pour ma dernière année j'allais être préfet en chef. Mon père m'annonça à ma grande joie( et celle d'Albus qui avait très hâte de la rencontrer), que Myranda et sa mère allait emménager avec nous et qu'elle allait être transférée à Poudlard. Je m'inquiétais pour elle( et je m'inquiète encore). Elle ne donnait plus de nouvelle et quand j'en avais de la part de mon père tout sonnait faux. Rose ne voyait pas cette venue d'un bon oeil.


End file.
